A display used in avionics environments (e.g., on board aircraft) may be operated in a variety of ambient lighting conditions. For example, a cockpit is generally brighter during a daytime flight than a nighttime flight, and the display may be required to generate a brighter image during the daytime flight than the nighttime flight. For each lighting condition, the display provides a sufficiently bright image for viewing by aircraft personnel.
Fluorescent lamps have been used as a light source for backlit displays. When increasing brightness of the backlit display, the fluorescent lamp phosphor tends to generate more heat, and operation of the fluorescent lamp at higher brightness may exceed the capability of the phosphor. To maintain efficiency, one common practice is to cool a portion of the fluorescent lamp to maintain a “cold-spot” which results in a lower overall temperature of the fluorescent lamp. With greater brightness demands, such as common with avionics displays, maintaining the cold-spot of the fluorescent lamp becomes increasingly more difficult.
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used as a light source for backlit displays and also generate heat when operating to provide increased brightness. In comparison with the fluorescent lamp, removing heat from an LED is more readily accomplished. The overall temperature of the LED is generally lower than the fluorescent lamp when operating under greater brightness demands.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for powering an LED based light source and controlling an output thereof. In addition, it is desirable to provide an avionics light source having a broad dimming range and high brightness. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.